Cemburu
by TKsit
Summary: REPOSt-karena kesalahan publish. KRISTAO/KT. Yifan si pencemburu kalau itu menyangkut Tao. Genderswitch. Fluff. dont read if you dont like.


_KRISTAO FANFIC_

_CEMBURU_

_GS!_

_FLUFF_

_Fanficnya gak nyenengin_

Selamat membaca^^

Tao selalu mengingatnya ketika sebuah seruan itu menggema ruangan latihannya. Beberapa waktu lalu saat ia sedang beradegan menjadi Putri Salju, ketika Sang Pangeran datang dan menciumnya. Suara berat itu terdengar dan menghentikan adegan romantis yang akan terjadi. Guru teater sekaligus pemain sampingan lainnya memasang wajah bingung ketika lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian berjas kantor melangkah cepat dan menarik Putri Salju untuk turun dari kayu lelucon gabus yang digunakan sebagai tempat tidur Putri Salju beberapa detik yang lalu.

Lelaki itu membawa Putri Salju tanpa kata apapun, ia keluar ruangan dengan Putri Salju di pelukan lengannya. Mereka masuk dalam sebuah mobil dan meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih terbengong dengan adegan drama tersebut.

Tao—sang pemeran putri salju hanya diam memperhatikan pria dewasa yang ada disisi kirinya fokus pada jalan. Ia melihat rahang lelaki itu mengeras dan gemertak. Tao mengamati pakaiannya, ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap Putri Salju. "Bahkan aku belum mengganti pakaianku yi..fan" lirihnya kecil. Kemudian mobil berhenti, ia diam ketika lengan-lengan itu kembali menggendongnya. Hanya menuruti kemauannya dan dia akan aman.

Para resepsionis bersemu merah, ada yang bersiul-siul sendiri ketika mereka melewati meja administrasi dan berlalu menuju lantai 10 dengan lift.

"K love T" Ting! Pintu apartemen terbuka, lelaki itu membawa Tao hingga kamar. Ia kemudian membaringkan gadis yang beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir _senior high school_. Yifan melepaskan jas kantornya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat Tao sedang menatapnya bingung.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang hm? Jangan ikut teater itu!" suaranya mengeras namun tertahan. Ia tampak marah namun tidak ingin menyakiti gadis-nya.

"dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? Walaupun kau melarang aku akan tetap ikut! Kau merusak semuanya!"

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia berdiri kemudian melepas kemeja abu-abunya. "jangan" lirihan kecil penuh malu itu tertiup angin kamar dari jendela hingga membuat sudut bibir Yifan tertarik sebelah. Lelaki itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Tao yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. "apa yang kau pikirkan hingga berani menyentakku?"

Gadis itu menggelang, ia meraba selimut dan menariknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Yifan tersenyum kecut, ia kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari kamar yang membakar tubuhnya karena ada seorang gadis diatas ranjangnya. Ketika suara pintu kamar tertutup Tao menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Yifan duduk di jendela ruang tamu yang menghadap ke suasana perkotaan di China. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya yang tanpa helaian itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas wine. Bibrnya sedikit terbuka, ia memikirkannya.. bertunangan dengan anak remaja labil akan jadi seperti ini apalagi ia masih bersekolah oh oke Yifan melupakannya ia terlalu memikirkan hal romantis ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Tao yang dulu adalah pacarnya menjadi seorang tunangannya.

Yifan membuka matanya ketika dirasa tubuhnya menghangat.

"jangan marah"

Yifan mempertahankan egoisnya, ia ingin sedikit bermain dengan gadis 5 tahun dibawahnya itu. "aku tidak"

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yifan. Ia bergumam kecil dengan mata tertutup. "aku tidak suka kau dicium siapapun"

Tao mengerti, tunangannya ini sungguh pencemburu bahkan ia pernah dimarahi Yifan hanya karena seorang laki-laki menyentuh lengannya tanpa sengaja ketika di acara amal anak-anak Yatim minggu lalu. "itu hanya pura-pura Yifan"

Yifan berbalik, ia meletakkan winenya disisi sebelahnya kemudian menatap tulus ke arah Tao. "tetap saja dia akan menempelkaan bibirnya pada bibir manisku ini kan?"

Tao memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sapuan kecil di bibir bawahnya. "tapi aku tidak menggunakan perasaanku saat pangeran akan menciumku"

"jangan membantah lagi" keduanya terpejam, Yifan menurukan tubuhnya menggapai belahan bibir gadisnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao dan mengusapnya sensual. Mereka menikmati ciuman selembut roti _Hokkaido Milky Loaf. _ Roti kesukaan Yifan ketika ia sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk bisnisnya.

"apakah kau tetap tidak menggunakan perasaan ketika pangeran Wu menciummu?" Tao tersenyum cerah, ia kemudian menarik Yifan hingga pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mencium bibirnya semangat. "Kapan aku tidak memakai perasaan ketika berciuman denganmu pangeran?"

_Semuanya hanya simpel seperti itu seperti kisah Yifan yang pencemburu ketika mencintai Tao_

Maaf ya kalo gagal.. saya menerima kritikan masukan kok tapi tolong hormati saya ^^ Terimakasih banyak!


End file.
